It is well-known that portable electronic devices, such as smartphones, tablets, laptops, portable audio players, and the like, are ubiquitous in present day society. One primary problem associated with portable electronic devices is providing sufficient power to the battery so that such portable devices are operable, even when not directly coupled to a power source. As is generally known, consumers are known to constantly charge their portable devices whenever there is a source available. Typically, users require a charging cable with a connector. The connector is configured to couple to a charging port on their electronic devices. It is also known that users often find themselves in situations in which they are not able to locate the charging cable and connector that is configured for the particular charging port on their particular electronic device (because different devices are configured with different types of charging ports). Because charging cables and connectors are relatively small, they are easily misplaced. Also, users are known to often find themselves without power, or with very low power on their electronic devices, yet without a compatible charging cable and connector accessible to them, which can be very frustrating.
Further, the number of conventional wall outlets disposed on building walls are often lacking. To elaborate, because most homes, offices, business, etc. utilize a multitude of electronic devices, often the number of conventional wall outlets available for these electronic devices is insufficient. Existing solutions for these problems are lacking.
Charging stations are known which provide a multitude of ports for charging portable electronic devices. However, there is still a problem that users are sometimes not able to locate, or do not otherwise have immediate access to the charging cable and connector required for their particular electronic device(s). Accordingly, such users would not be able to use the charging station to charge their devices without being able to locate or acquire the compatible charging cable and connector.
In addition, charging stations are often bulky, not pleasing in appearance, and are configured with complicated designs that drive up the manufacturing costs associated with the charging station. Charging stations are often required to be placed on a desk or other flat surface, taking up space on the desk or other surface, having a lengthy non-adjustable power cord that takes us space, and/or generally lacking in ease of portability for charging on-the-go.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.